


you're pretty perfect for me (and the universe agrees)

by 61wisampa



Series: Love More than Words [2]
Category: All For One (Web Series), Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: On your sixteenth birthday, the first words that your soulmate will ever say to you will appear somewhere on your body to help you find them.Laura has a pretty unique set of words. The down side? It seems like her soulmate won't want anything to do with her when they meet. orThe other side of that soulmate AU where the first thing your soulmate will say to you are very generic. It's not any easier being the other half!Laura's POV of i've heard my words a thousand times (but yours are the ones that matter)





	

**Part II: you're pretty perfect for me (and the universe agrees)**

**Laura Hollis**

When Laura woke up on her sixteenth birthday, her first thought had been  _'my soulmate mark'_ . She ran into her bathroom to check her skin for any new marks, and it didn't take her long to find them.

On the left side of her neck, where her shoulder and neck meet, were tiny loopy words that she mostly couldn't understand because of the sheer length of it. She immediately went to find her father to help her with reading it.

When her father read it to her, the excitement that she had upon waking up immediately dissipated.

According to her words, her soulmate would be giving up on finding her the moment they meet.

Her father made her an extra pancake with chocolate sprinkles on top and a mug of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows to cheer her up.

–

Prior to getting her words, Laura had imagined her meeting her soulmate to go like one of those romantic movies where they'd meet in the least expected moment and there would be magic and rainbows (figuratively of course) and they'd both fall in love and live happily ever after. It would be perfect.

Her words immediately ruined her perfect fantasy.

“That is it! I am done with this soulmate thing! I am done with these stupid soulmate searches and these stupid words that don't mean anything, and my soulmate can just stuff it because I am done looking!” Laura read her words to Dorothy Castlemore, her long time internet friend that she often do live casts and vlogs with. And though her father had been a little paranoid about the video chats, meeting Dorothy once over the summer the year before helped him to be more accepting. She let out a huge sigh, slamming the paper she'd written her words on down the desk in front of her.

Dorothy's brows were crinkled on the screen of her computer, opening and closing her mouth for a few moments before saying. “ _I mean, maybe she just had a bad day? Or will have a bad day?_ ”

“And what if I meet her and she doesn't like what she sees and decides she'd rather have no soulmate than have me?” Laura slumped, resting her forehead on her folded arms.

“ _Okay, no. Stop wallowing or I'll reach out of your computer screen to slap you._ ” Dorothy warned, making Laura look up to her computer with a pout. “ _Don't you pout at me! The Laura Hollis that I know doesn't give up without trying. You haven't even met your soulmate! There's no way she can say no to you. You're like super smart and pretty!_ ”

Laura's pout deepened. “Well, it doesn't change the fact that she'd be rage-quitting when we meet. I mean, what else could the reason be?” Her eyes widened at a sudden realization. “Oh my gosh, what if she's  _straight_ ? What if she doesn't like me because I'm a girl?!”

“ _Whoa there, Hollis. Okay, one, I don't think the universe hates you that much. And two, even if she is, you'll totally turn her. Besides, the Laura I know will get her walking into the sunset happy ending even if she has to drag her unwilling soulmate by the ankles, kicking and screaming._ ”

Laura gaped. “Are you calling me pushy?” she asked in an exaggerated offended tone.

Dorothy grinned. “ _No, I'm calling you stubborn._ ” Laura glared at her. “ _Which is the synonym for determined! But seriously, don't worry about it much. I'm sure it'll work out._ ”

Laura let out a sigh, smiling at Dorothy. “Yeah, I guess you're right. With my angry words as an example, I wonder what yours will be.”

“ _Just a few more months! I'll tell you and the rest of the Inseparables the moment I wake up._ ”

“I should probably tell the rest about my soulmate mark too, huh?”

“ _Wanna do it right now?_ ”

Laura grinned at Dorothy, shutting her webcam off before going to their group chat. The Inseparables are going to love this.

–

Dorothy's words have revealed themselves and yet she still had no clue about her soulmate. It didn't matter much at that moment though because Dorothy probably had it worse.

“ _How the fuck am I supposed to know it's them?! I mean, never mind that I'm bisexual which means twice as many possible candidates, but now, practically anyone who's working or will be working in any food service place can say it to my face and I won't even know it's them? And I've heard hundreds of people say this to me before. How the hell will I know my soulmate?!_ ”

If Laura's problem was the uniqueness of her words (which means her soulmate will probably be the only person who will say it to her in your life), Dorothy's was the sheer commonness of it.

Because written on the inside of her right arm were the words  _'Hey, can I get your order?'_ .

Laura and the rest of the Inseparables listened to her as she ranted, watching her pace from right to left and then back again of the screen. Several comments from the usual people pop-up with several dings.

_**monochrome:**_ _at least you know where to look?_

_**allaroundgreatbi:** _ _Your soulmate mark is as unhelpful as monochrome._

_**monochrome:**_ _hey! I'm trying to be positive here_

_**chiefofmemes:** _ _that's actually pretty funny_

_**breton:** _ _at least u have a soulmate_

Breton, aka the resident aromatic of the group, didn't have a soulmate mark, because of obvious reasons. She knew not everyone had soulmate marks, but the Inseparable member was the only person Laura knew of. She was glad she had one, even if her words certainly don't enforce confidence.

Laura rolled her eyes at everyone's replies. On the screen, Laura saw Dorothy do the same thing. She sighed, typing out a response as well.

_**cookiemonster:** _ _Maybe you can make your response to your words creative?_

_**cookiemonster:** _ _That way you're sure your soulmate will have a unique set of words instead of just another food order._

Dorothy grinned, stopping as she read Laura's response. “ _Laura, that's brilliant! I knew you'd be the only person to give good advice in the midst of these idiots!_ ”

Indignant responses came from everyone but Laura.

“ _Alright, fine, fine._ ” Dorothy plopped down onto her computer chair. “ _So you guys have any suggestions?_ ”

Everyone's suggestions were stupid (Dorothy's words) and creative (Laura's words), and they ranged from pick-up lines like  _'I don't know. Are you on the menu?'_ to something silly like  _'One Krabby Patty please!'_ . Laura just laughed at each ridiculous response that the others made.

In the end, Dorothy still have no scripted response for her possible soulmate.

–

With Laura having such unique words, she didn't have to worry constantly about finding her soulmate. She'll find her when she does, and she'd have to worry about the possible rage-quit that her soulmate would go through when she crosses that bridge.

Dorothy, on the other hand, has had numerous accounts of having heard her words, yet none have responded the way her soulmate should have.

(When Laura asked how exactly Dorothy's soulmate should respond when they meet, Dorothy merely said that when it happens, she'd know. Laura thought her friend was winging things again and not thinking things through.)

“You did try those silly suggestions that everyone came up with, right?” Laura asked Dorothy in another one of their private video calls.

“ _Yes!_ ” Dorothy threw her hands up. “ _And the waiter just looked at me funny. And he was really cute too!_ ”

Laura crinkled her nose. To be fair, she did it every time Dorothy gushes about guys, and although Laura knew and respected her friend's sexuality, as a lesbian herself, she never understood.

“I'm still betting your soulmate is a girl.” Laura said, putting a cookie in her mouth. “Girls are just  _sooo_ much better in my opinion.”

“ _Laura, you're a lesbian._ ”

“My point still stands!”

“ _How many of you exactly are betting on my soulmate's gender?_ ”

“Jacob, sassy, chief, Josh, and me are betting on a girl. Emblue ships everyone so they don't really count. Beth, akari, monochrome, and breton are betting on a guy. The rest didn't have a vote. Winning bet gets to decide your shipname—emblue's suggestion, of course.”

Dorothy groaned. “ _I hate you all._ ”

Laura laughed. “You love us.”

–

Laura had been looking forward to going to college ever since she decided she would.

Dorothy had set her sights on Dumas College, the same place her mom and grandmom went to, where the sorority Mu Sigma Theta was. It had been all that Dorothy talked about in their college talks, and Laura knew that was the primary reason Dorothy wanted to go there.

Silas University has a good Journalism program, and it's around 200 kilometers away from home, giving her the freedom from her dad she had been craving for. She loved her dad, really, but he was overprotective, to the point that he had her homeschooled up to high school, which was the reason why her friends was limited to those she met online. College would be the first time she could make friends in person.

She met her roommate a day after she settled in. Elizabeth Speilsdorf, or Betty, seemed nice enough. But the moment she introduced herself, Betty immediately froze.

“Laura?” Betty repeated in a surprised tone, “Your name is Laura?”

Laura fidgeted under her gaze. “Uh... yes?”

“Oh my gosh,” she mumbled before turning around and lifting her shirt in front of Laura.

Laura squeaked in surprise, covering her eyes with her hands. “I think it should immediately be known that I'm a lesbian, Betty! And I'm not gonna go all hormonic lesbian with you but taking your clothes off without warning in front of one is generally a bad idea!”

“Girl up, Hollis. I'm pansexual. I like girls too. Now would you stop squirming and just read my words?”

Laura froze at that, but didn't remove her hands from her eyes. “Wait... you want me to read your words?” It was an odd request. A person's words are considered to be personal, something that was only shared with your most trusted friends and family, certainly not to roommates you just met less than two minutes ago.

Betty let out an exasperated sigh, obviously impatient. “Yes. Now read it!”

“Okay! Okay.” Laura opened her eyes and saw Betty's words in the middle of her back, just where the curve of her waist began. Laura's eyes widened as she read it. “ _'It's nice to meet you, Laura's roommate'_ ?”

“Exactly!” Betty let her shirt down and faced Laura again, this time with an excited smile. “You're the sign the I'm going to meet my soulmate soon!”

Laura began to grin. “Oh my gosh.”

They squealed together for a good two minutes before they decided to hangout. Laura thanked the universe for giving her a roommate she could actually get along with.

–

It was three weeks into the semester, and Laura already made friends with her Lit TA.

Danny Lawrence was tall, long-legged and gorgeous, and her flaming red hair really brought out her bright blue eyes. Laura was immediately entranced, and for a moment, daydreamed that the TA was her soulmate.

But when Danny approached her for the first time outside the formality of classes, even before Danny could speak, she knew the redhead wasn't the one.

“Hi.” Danny smiled at her when they saw each other outside a diner on campus, “Laura, right? From Anderson's Lit class?” Laura could only nod as the tall redhead offered her hand to shake. “It's nice to finally meet you outside class. I really liked your essay on Sexism in Classical Literature and Why They Should Be Discussed.”

Laura stuttered out a reply. “N-nice to meet you too, Danny.”

For some reason, Danny's smile brightened as she looked expectantly at Laura. Laura had to look down to avert Danny's intense gaze.

Danny coughed. “So uh...” Laura looked back at the redhead who was now shuffling her feet. “This might... seem really personal to ask right away but... your soulmate mark...?”

Laura understood immediately, smiling apologetically at her. “I'm sorry. I'm not your soulmate.”

Danny let out a dejected sigh. “Yeah, I figured from your reaction... or lack thereof.” She fiddled with the end of her shirt. “It's just kinda hard to get my hopes up every time I hear my words, you know?”

“So your words are stupidly generic too?”

“It says _'Nice to meet you too, Danny.'_ Are yours?”

Laura shook her head. “No. Mine's kinda long and the summarized version of it is basically _'Screw you, soulmate!'_ so it's pretty unique. My friend's words are stupidly generic too though, and she complains to me a lot about it.”

Danny laughed at this. “Yeah, I know the feeling. I mean, it doesn't really help that almost every new person I meet, they most likely say it to me, but I guess I at least know my soulmate would be glad to meet me.”

Laura lets out a sigh. “Yeah. I don't know which one is worse though.”

Danny kept smiling, before jerking her head to the side, to the direction of the diner. “You wanna grab something to eat and rant about our soulmates some more? I know this diner has the best pie.”

Laura laughed at this, nodding before they made their way inside.

–

It was around a month since Laura and Danny became friends and began their Tuesdays and Thursdays pie dates that Danny met Betty.

And it was the greatest thing ever.

Danny had accompanied Laura to her dorm room whilst straightening up the details to the party they were going to that night. Kirsch, who had the tickets, would meet them at the entrance of the party, and her floor don, Perry, would meet them there with her partner and soulmate, as well as another person who should be coming with them. Betty would be coming with Laura, and Danny would meet them outside their dorm.

In the span of two months, Laura has introduced Betty to at least ten people (being a great rommie/wingwoman) in hopes of finally finding her roommate's soulmate. It was a little difficult to do since Betty doesn't really have a gender preference (or maybe she prefers any gender?) so when it comes to the metaphors of fishes in the sea, Laura could bring a whale and that could still be Betty's match.

It got to that point where Betty told her not to worry about it anymore, because it will happen when it happens. Besides, she'd said, Laura should worry more about finding her own soulmate rather than Betty's.

(Laura pouted at that. It wasn't like she had any leads for her own soulmate!)

When Laura entered the room with Danny right behind her, Betty was already there, reading another textbook. Betty looked up, and Laura immediately introduced them to each other.

“Betty, this is Danny, my Lit TA. Danny, this is Betty, my roommate.” Laura said while grinning.

Danny, charming as always, smiled and held her hand out to Betty. “It's nice to meet you, Laura's roommate.”

Both Laura and Betty's eyes widened (more comically so Laura's than Betty's), and Betty could only smile wider.

She (almost shyly) took Danny's hand and replied, “Nice to meet you too, Danny.”

There was that twitch in Danny's face again that happens whenever she hears her words. But before any of the two could react, they were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

Laura bounced on her spot with the biggest grin on her, practically bursting with happiness. “Your words match!” she said before clearing her throat and reigning in her glee (it didn't work). “I mean... why don't you check each other's words to see if they match?”

Danny and Betty just smiled at each other due to Laura's antics, but followed her advice either way. Danny showed hers first, lifting her shirt and showing the words that were printed on the left side of her belly. Betty then turned around and showed hers, both of them grinning wildly when they saw each other's words.

It was a pretty perfect meeting.

Laura inconspicuously crept out of her dorm room, leaving the newly met soulmates to their privacy.

Laura took her phone out and sent Kirsch a quick message that she'd miss the party, and that Danny and Betty probably would too. The soulmates deserved a quiet time together, and Laura was too happy to even consider subjecting herself to loud music, alcohol and frat boys.

She decided to go to the cafe in campus. Her laptop was still in the shoulder bag that she brought to class. She hadn't gotten the chance to put it down in her room so she was still carrying it when she left. It was a good thing though. Maybe she can update her blog or write some more for her fanfic. She was feeling especially inspired.

–

After the whole _Lawsdorf_ (Laura proudly thought of that ship name herself) meeting, everyone seemed to find their soulmates.

Dorothy kept her up to date in Dumas College where she met a soulmate pair the Inseparables dubbed as _Portiana_. Portia and Ariana are members of the sorority Dorothy had rushed for and was now a member of. They frequently join Dorothy's live casting, and in just a few weeks, were both officially Inseparables themselves. Alex was also there, acting as the responsible adult in the group's shenanigans.

They reminded Laura of the Three Musketeers and d'Artagnan. When she told them this, Dorothy once again went into a full fangirling mode repeating the phrase _'All for one, and one for all'_ more times in an hour than Laura had ever heard it in her life.

Perry checked up on her occasionally, bringing brownies and cookies whenever she was in need of sustenance during hell weeks. Even Perry's soulmate, LaFontaine, dropped by sometimes, since it seemed that she was the only one, apart from Laf's broody best friend (that Laura still hadn't met), who would willingly perform an experiment with them.

(Due to curiosity, Laura asked about this said best friend once and Laf just said _'she's broody and sarcastic and rude mostly, but they couldn't ask for a better best friend'_. Laura kind of wanted to meet this person, but another hell week came and she forgot all about it.)

On their second year of college, Dorothy met her soulmate.

Connie Bonacieux was the opposite of Dorothy. Where Dorothy was rash, Connie was calm. Where she was reckless, her soulmate thought things through. It was cute how much they complimented each other, and the fact that Connie's words were _'Give me the biggest plate of nachos you have and drown it in cheese please'_ left the rest of the Inseparables laughing their asses off—Laura included.

_**ai_firestarter:** _ _Dorothy Castlemore everyone!_

_**sassyinspanish:** _ _XDDD_

_**allaroundgreatbi:** _ _Only you, Dorothy. Only you._

_**cookiemonster:** _ _That's great and all but._

_**cookiemonster:** _ _WE WON THE BET_

And after much arguing, chief dubbed their shipname as  _#DORNIE_ .

Connie just laughed and even went as far as going along with all their weird shenanigans. She was pretty perfect for Dorothy.

–

“ _You know, two of Connie's friends actually go to Silas. And one of them hasn't found her soulmate either. We kinda had the same problem._ ” Dorothy told her on one of the rare times that Connie wasn't in their shared apartment and Dorothy wasn't livecasting to everyone.

Laura was trying to finish a paper as she chatted. “What, the generic words?”

“ _Yup_ ,” Dorothy popped the 'p', her face scrunching up as she continued. “ _I suggested she meet you but she shot it down. Apparently, she doesn't want to risk being the seventh wheel if you joined our Skype calls, and you end up finding your soulmate. I thought maybe she fits the bill with your words, you know? Snarky and kinda rude. Definitely someone who could end up saying your words._ ”

Laura stared at Dorothy for a moment. “Well, do you even know her words? She's not the only snarky rude person in Silas, you know?”

“ _Something about a food establishment?_ ”

Laura's mouth twitched. “Wow. You weren't joking about you and her having the same problem.” Laura hit command + S, saving her paper before continuing. “But if that's true, then there's no way I'm her soulmate. As you know, I don't work at any food establishments.”

Dorothy shrugged. “ _True. I still don't understand how she could be one of Connie's best friends though. I mean, I know they met because Connie said her words, but she's really frustrating! We tolerate each other better now, but you should've seen when Connie introduced me to them. My own soulmate pinched my ear!_ ”

Laura laughed. “Well, if she can end up being your soulmate, then you really shouldn't be surprised who she can be friends with.”

“ _What does that mean?!_ ”

–

Laura learned more about Connie's soulmate-less best friend, that apparently, like Dorothy, she would give weird responses whenever she heard her words. Laura laughed at Dorothy's examples and Laura couldn't help but be intrigued.

–

Laura had a plan. She would take as many internships as she could as early as she was allowed to to get introduced into the Journalism field. And if it wasn't enough, maybe even after she graduated college. She would get an apartment in the city with her own money and live on her own, or with a roommate if need be, and hopefully, she would be employed before she ran out of savings.

It was the perfect plan, if Laura did say so herself.

This, of course, involved Laura actually making money, so she ended up working on her last year in college in the diner where she and Danny still constantly ate pie at (now with Betty since the two had met). It wasn't a big problem for her. She'd deliberately taken more subjects than suggested for the first three years of her university life in order to have a school load light enough for her to take a part-time job without endangering her grades.

It was Finals Week at Silas and luckily for her, all her professors weren't cruel enough to hostage them until the absolute last day of classes. Laura had already presented and passed her Undergraduate Research Project (which her adviser practically sung praises for), and all she really had to do that final week was to finish the last of her shifts in the diner and meet up with Dorothy and Connie, and whoever else it was they were meeting.

Connie's two best friends were apparently geniuses and were both graduating SumaCumlaude (Connie was too and Laura wondered if the three became best friends because of their shared intelligence or the other way around), which was impressive in itself because even Laura only managed to get honours. Both Connie and Dorothy's classes were over and they were merely waiting for Dumas College's Graduation, something that would be held the same day as Silas University. Because of this, the soulmate pair decided to just visit them at Silas and possibly introduce them to each other.

Laura would be meeting them at the diner she works at, and on her lunch break, would join them. After that, she would just have to finish her shift before meeting up with them again.

Laura was excited. This would be the second time she'd meet Dorothy in person, and the first time she'd meet Connie. And of course, the addition of Connie's friends were a great welcome as well. She'd heard so much about them from Dorothy that she almost felt like she knew them.

The bell at the diner's door rang, and Laura looked up, her face splitting into a grin when she saw who came in. “Dorothy! Connie!” She practically bounded over the counter and tackled the sorority member into a hug.

“Laura!” Dorothy wasn't that much taller than her, but she was still able to lift Laura and shake her in the midst of a hug. “Oh man, is it good to see you in person again. We need to meet up more often.”

“Agreed.” Laura then turned to the girl beside Dorothy and gave her a hug too. “And it's so nice to finally meet you, Connie! Hope Dorothy didn't give you any problems during your flight.”

Connie reciprocated the hug and leant back, opening her mouth to answer when Dorothy interrupted. “Hey! Have a little more faith in me!”

Connie let out a gentle laugh. “Well, she almost challenged this one guy into a fight—”

“He was being an asshole!”

“—but I managed to keep her from punching anyone so I guess it was fine.”

Dorothy protested a little longer before Laura ushered them to a table near the corner that could fit six people. She gave them their menus, telling them that she'd be back to take their orders and later on, join them in the table.

The soulmate pair nodded, smiling as Dorothy immediately pointed several things on the menu at once. Laura could hear Connie reprimanding her ( _“No, Dorothy, you cannot eat that much no matter how much you insist you can”_ ), and she could only smile wider. She couldn't wait to hang out with them.

She told her manager, Spencer, about her break. She had asked permission earlier that week to get her break during lunch because of this, and Spencer had given her the go ahead. She served another table their orders before glancing at her friends, finding two familiar redheads. But before she could confirm her suspicions, another order came out and she had to serve them.

It didn't take long to serve the orders from her tables, and when she glanced again, the group seemed to be complete, another brunette now sitting at the table with her back facing Laura. She didn't notice the slightly terrified faces of the others, nor the angry gesticulating of the brunette, so when she and Dorothy met eyes again, she didn't understand her warning gaze and happily went to their table.

“Hey there, what can I get you?” She asked enthusiastically, looking around the table who's occupants seemed to freeze.

After a beat of silence, the brunette stood up with a slam of her hands.

“THAT IS IT!” The brunette exploded, gesticulating wildly. “I am done with this soulmate thing! I am done with these stupid soulmate searches and these stupid words that don't mean anything, and my soulmate can just stuff it because I AM DONE LOOKING!”

Laura's words rang in her ears and in sheer surprise, she was unable to react even as the girl who had said her words stomped away from the table and left the diner. She couldn't think, because that was her soulmate and she just stormed out and Laura hadn't even gotten to talk to her properly and— _oh Voldemort, her soulmate just left!_

“Holy shit, Laura.” Dorothy said in shock, apparently the first one to snap out of it.

Laura glanced back at the equally shocked group of people on the table, meeting Dorothy's eyes. She struggled to form a reply. “Did she just...”

“Yes!” Dorothy nodded vigorously, her hands and arms shooing her hurriedly. “Now go!”

She didn't need to be told twice. She ran to the counter, throwing the notepad and the apron she'd been wearing as a waitress onto the other side and headed straight out of the door.

She had to stop for a moment when she got outside, glancing left and right to find any trace of her soulmate. If she could remember correctly, her soulmate was wearing a black leather vest and a black shirt under it. She wasn't sure of the pants her soulmate was wearing but she could swear it was also black.

There were multiple students walking about like zombies, no doubt the effects of Finals Week, so it didn't take her very long to find a black figure angrily walking down the sidewalk away from the diner.

Laura immediately broke into a sprint, dodging left and right to get to her soulmate as fast as she could. For someone as short as her soulmate, she could really walk fast. Laura only managed to catch up to her soulmate after a whole block where the people milling about had thinned out. When she spotted the leather clad brunette, she shouted.

“Hey, wait! Angry lady!” The girl didn't turn, so Laura just called again. “Leather lady? The girl in black? C'mon, the girl who gave up on her soulmate, can you _please_ stop?”

There were only a few feet in between them so there was no way she couldn't hear Laura. There was a spike of irritation when she realized that her soulmate was ignoring her, so she ran the remaining distance between them at full-speed, grabbing the girl's hand the moment she can.

“I told you to wait!” Laura got ahold of the girl's left wrist which was covered with a thick leather strap. The girl's knee-jerk reaction to this was to flinch and immediately take her hand back.

“What the hell?!” Her _soulmate_ sent her a very impressive glare, making Laura wonder for a second _why in the world was her soulmate so angry._ But that did not excuse her rudeness, and frankly, Laura couldn't stand rude people.

So instead of apologizing, she scowled back. “Okay, I know you're pissed for some reason, but if someone's trying to talk to you, it's only polite to actually respond.” She snapped back, crossing her arms across her chest with a huff.

There was a visible vein that throbbed on the girl's forehead. “And it's only polite to fuck off when people tell you to.” Laura's mouth dropped open at the sheer... _bad-person-iness_ of her soulmate as the girl turned her back on her. But she was Laura Hollis, and she was stubborn, and she wouldn't go down without a fight. She once again grabbed the girl's leather covered wrist. “Goddammit!”

“Can you please just let me talk for two seconds before you go off on another Godzilla to campus?” Okay, so Laura could've said that in a much nicer way but her soulmate was proving to be very _infuriating_.

“Look, cupcake.” The girl gave her a deadpanned stare with the most condescending tone Laura had ever heard. “I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't care about what you're going to say.”

Not knowing how else to retort, Laura just blurted out. “I'm your soulmate!”

There was a flicker of sadness that passed through the girl's eyes and Laura's anger dissipated at the sight of it. But in just a short moment, the irritating girl was back with a mocking smirk. “Not the first time I heard that, cutie.”

The girl's words sent a shock through Laura, and she couldn't react even when her soulmate began to walk away. _Of course, there was a reason._ The girl had heard her words and have been lied to so many times that she lost faith in her words. Laura couldn't even imagine getting her hopes up so many times, only to realize that it wasn't her soulmate who had said the words.

But the realization only steeled Laura's resolve, because as much as she wanted to know her soulmate, she knew that her soulmate deserved even more.

Her soulmate had already taken several steps away from her, so she said the only thing that she could think of— _her words_.

“That is it! I am done with this soulmate thing!” She said, reciting the words she's had memorized since her sixteenth birthday. “I am done with these stupid soulmate searches and these stupid words that don't mean anything, and my soulmate can just stuff it because I am done looking!”

Laura panted from all the shouting that she did, but it seemed to have worked. The girl stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around, a look of surprise and recognition on her face. She didn't reply though, and Laura took that as an initiative to continue.

“Those were the words I got when I turned sixteen, which was both exciting but also terrifying because at least I know I have a soulmate! I know it's rare to not have one, but I was so thankful that I do.” Laura began explaining, her hands moving wildly as they often did whenever she got into rambling— _oh good Glorificus,_ _ **she was rambling**_. “But when I read them, it sounded more like last words rather than firsts. So I was scared that what if my soulmate ended up hating me before we even met? And even though Dorothy has been telling me that there's a perfectly good reason why these would be my words, it's hard to imagine it, you know? I mean, I have no context whatsoever and I have no idea as to where, when or how I'll meet you and I—”

“Cupcake,” Her soulmate interrupted her, and when she looked up, she was a little surprised at how close her soulmate was to her. She didn't notice the girl approach. Her eyes darted to the space between them and her fingers itched to touch her soulmate's hand again. “Can I see your words?”

Laura's gaze darted back up to her soulmate's ( _really pretty_ ) face, only registering the words after a second. She immediately unfastened the top two buttons of her shirt (worrying only for a second about other people because who cares if someone else thought she was stripping? _Her soulmate wanted to see her words!_ ) and pulled down the left side, showing the girl the words written on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

The girl's eyes softened when she saw it, taking a few steps closer. Laura held her breath as her soulmate hesitantly lifted a hand to it, the girl's gaze never leaving her words. But before her soulmate's fingertips could touch it, they stopped, and her soulmate met her eyes as the girl asked. “May I?”

The girl's voice had been so soft and hesitant that Laura's throat clogged. She tried to swallow whatever was blocking her throat to no avail, so she nodded instead.

Her soulmate's touch was just as soft as her words that Laura's eyes fluttered close without meaning to. Her words tingled as the girl's fingertips traced them, as if rewriting each letter on her skin. The feeling made every part of Laura certain that _this was the girl. This was her soulmate_. But she was still awkward and fumbling so she asked her soulmate jokingly, “ So are you actually my soulmate? Or are you just someone who happened to say the exact same words that my soulmate will?”

There was a moment of internal panic when Laura realized how insensitive that must've been for her soulmate until the girl smiled. It was such a beautiful smile that Laura forgot about her panic. Her eyes dropped to the lips of her soulmate thinking that she'd love to see that smile everyday, to wake up and fall asleep to it, to feel it against her own.

She was so lost in thought that the loss of her soulmate's touch was the only thing that brought her back, just in time to hear the girl ask, “What's your name, cupcake?”

“Laura,” she replied, fixing her shirt as she waited for the girl to tell Laura hers.

“Laura,” the girl repeated, as if testing how it felt to roll off her tongue. Laura never thought her name sounded beautiful until this girl said it. She once again got lost at how beautiful her soulmate was until the girl showed her her uncovered wrist. Her eyes widened at sight of her soulmate's words.

_'Hey there, what can I get you?'_

It was stupidly generic, because  _of course_ , her soulmate, who seemed to be an irritable person in general, got one of the most infuriating words which had resulted to her saying Laura's own.

“You have no idea how hard it is to find you with your stupidly generic words. I must've heard them a thousand times before you.” The girl teased, a smirk on her face.

Laura smiled at this. “Well, yours wasn't easy either. I did't have a single lead except for the fact that you would be rage quitting when we meet.” She looked at her soulmate's words again, contemplating whether she could touch the girl again. Her soulmate seemed to have read her mind because the girl took Laura's hand and laid it on her own words. Laura began stroking it gently, tracing the letters just like her soulmate did with hers. “So...” Without looking up from her soulmate's wrist, she asked, “can I get my soulmate's name now?”

Once again, their gazes met.

“It's Carmilla.”

There was a light feeling of warmth that immediately spread on her chest. “Carmilla...” she smiled wider, “Carmilla...” she repeated, loving how the name felt on her tongue. “That's... wow that's—that's such a beautiful name and...” she trailed off when she saw  _Carmilla's_ soft gaze and her heart immediately melted because of it. “You have no idea how long I've wanted to know that name. I mean, obviously since my words appeared but there are some people who are lucky enough to get their soulmate's names on their words, you know? And my words didn't really promote confidence, which is totally not your fault by the way, because I would've been pissed too, probably, if that had happened to me instead. But I've wanted to meet you for so long and I can't believe you're so beautiful and your voice is so wonderful like, wow, the universe must really love me! Because I can't believe that you're actually here and that—”

Her rambling was interrupted by her soulmate's lips (which, _wow, she was totally not complaining_ ), and her first instinct was to kiss back. Carmilla's hands were cupping her cheek and ( _dear Dumbledore_ ) she could feel the smile on Carmilla's lips. But before the kiss could get any deeper, Carmilla pushed herself away, making Laura chase for it with her eyes still closed.

Carmilla let out a trembling breath as Laura felt their foreheads connect. When she opened her eyes, she met Carmilla's blissed out eyes and  _wow_ (she'd been thinking that a lot) it was pretty perfect.

Carmilla bit her lip (Laura briefly thought of biting it  _for her_ but she retrained herself), before speaking softly. “Forgive me, cupcake. I kind of tuned you out the moment you said my name. Plus, you looked so beautiful while you were rambling that I couldn't stop myself from kissing you.”

Laura just shook her head. “Kiss me anytime.” She pecked Carmilla's lips. “Kiss me all day if you want.” She kissed her soulmate again, and this time, holding onto Carmilla's elbow and neck so she couldn't pull away.

But once again, Carmilla stopped. “Whoa there, creampuff. A little eager, aren't we?” She teased and Laura only pouted. Carmilla's response was to peck the pouting lip. “Trust me, there's nothing in this world that I want to do more than kiss you right now, but I was also raised as a gentlewoman.” Laura groaned at Carmilla's words, setting her forehead on the brunette's shoulder. Carmilla let out a soft laugh. “Don't be like that, sweetheart. I just want to take you on a date first. You know? Customary soulmate first date?”

Laura looked up again, meeting Carmilla's hopeful eyes. Laura bit her lip. “Tonight?”

Carmilla nodded. “If you want to.”

“I won't agree to anything later.”

“Shall I pick you up at seven?”

“Can't we go now?” Laura almost whined.

Carmilla just smiled. “I'd love to, but I'm betting the Ginger and Sorority Mates are waiting for us back at the diner. Plus, weren't you in the middle of your shift?”

Laura groaned again. “Can't we skip those?”

“Patience.” Carmilla gave her one last peck on the cheek before stepping back into a more respectable distance. She laced their hands together as she continued. “If we don't deal with them now, there'll be a higher chance of them interrupting us, and I'd rather not deal with that. I have plans for our date that won't go well with interruptions.” She said with a wink.

Laura's face burned as her imagination went wild. Suddenly determined, she squeezed Carmilla's hand before marching towards the direction of the diner, pulling Carmilla along with her. “Let's go. The sooner we finish this group date, the sooner we can get to those plans.”

Carmilla's laugh trailed behind her, and Laura could only think.

_'Well, this is pretty perfect.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's worse. Always getting your hopes up only to be disappointed or to not have much hope at all. Well, Laura didn't have it any easier huh? XDDD
> 
> Lawsdorf is a thing. right? RIGHT? also the Inseparables are fun (but hard) to write. the whole narrative was a little less sarcastic (as I've come to realize) and you know what? that's just because it's Laura's POV XD
> 
> so this isn't exactly the sequel most are asking for buuuuuttttt... I DO WHAT I WANT!
> 
> XD kidding. just liked this idea better because the POVs are vastly different (unlike those other fics that just make alternate povs where the same thing happens and i'm so so sorry but i don't read those) but yeah! #LAWSDORF #DORNIE :DDD
> 
> also.... I posted a new chapter in less than a week? You know what this means?
> 
> UNHEALTHY LEVELS OF STRESS FROM SCHOOL
> 
> please pray for my phone to not break because i dropped it in water and i need it for my undergraduate research project that i need to graduate and i'm broke T-T do your magic, rice
> 
> i'll see you if i survive school. if i don't? wellllllll bye bye to that sequel probably XD
> 
> PS I love Elise's voice but hate the fact that she likes Justin Bieber. kill me now


End file.
